World
This page includes an eclectic collection of World Wide Web services connected with museums around the world. Please add a museum directly if it is no included. Alternatively, use the submission form if you know of a museum not included here. If you would like your museum included in this directory, please consider maintaining a list of museum links for your country as part of VLmp (Virtual Library museums pages). Please contact Jonathan Bowen if you would like to do this. ---- Museums The museums in this list are categorized by country/continent. Museums in some countries are listed on separate pages for space reasons. In general, information and exhibits are in English unless otherwise stated. Afghanistan - Africa - Algeria - Andorra - Argentina - Armenia - Australia - Austria - Azerbaijan - Bahrain - Belgium - Bhutan - Bolivia - Brazil - Brunei - Bulgaria - Canada - Cayman Islands - Chile - China - Colombia - Rica Costa Rica - Croatia - Cuba - Czech Republic - Denmark - Dominicana Dominican Republic - Ecuador - Egypt - El Salvador - Estonia - Fiji - Finland - France - Germany - Greece - Greenland - Guatemala - Honduras - Hong Kong - Hungary - Iceland - India - Ireland - Israel - Italy (see also selected list) - Indonesia - Iran - Iraq - Japan - Jordon - Kenya - Korea (Republic of) - Kuwait - Latin America - Lebanon - Lithuania - Luxembourg - Macau - Mexico - Malaysia - Moldova - Morocco - Namibia - Nepal - Netherlands - New Zealand - Nicaragua - Norway - Pakistan - Panama - Paraguay - Peru - Poland - Portugal - Puerto Rico - Romania - Russia - Singapore - Slovakia - Slovenia - South Africa - Spain - Sweden - Switzerland - Syria - Taiwan - Thailand - Turkey - United Arab Emirates - United Kingdom - United States of America - Uruguay - Vatican City - Venezuela - Yemen Items starting with have been recently added. Starred items marked have large collections and/or are especially recommended. If enough people ask for a star to be added to an item I will do so! ---- Afghanistan * Kabul Museum. Australia * ANU Classics Department Museum, Australian National University, Canberra. Part of ArtServe - 27,000 images of art and architecture, mainly from the Mediterranean area. (Requires registration and payment for full use.) * The Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney. Collections include Australian, Aboriginal, Asian, western and contemporary art, photography. * Australian Museum, Sydney. * Australian National Botanic Gardens, Canberra. * Macleay Museum, Sydney. Natural history collection. * Museum of Victoria, Melbourne. Natural and cultural heritage collections at several sites. * National Gallery of Australia, Canberra. Fine art. * National Motorcycle Museum, Mitchell, Canberra. * National Museum of Australia, Canberra. * Physics Museum, University of Queensland. * Powerhouse Museum, Sydney. Science, technology, decorative arts, design and Australian social history. Australia's largest museum. * Royal Australian Air Force Museum, Point Cook, Victoria. * Sydney Jewish Museum. The Holocaust and Australian Jewish history, including related links. * Victorian Racing Museum, Caulfield, Victoria. Horse racing. * Western Australian Maritime Museum, Perth. * Western Australian Museum, Perth. * Australian Museums On Line (AMOL). * Australian University Museums Online (AUMOL). Combined catalogue of university collections. Search the AUMOL databases. * Australian University Museums Information System (AUMIS). * Museums and Collections at Macquarie University. * Victoria museums. Belgium * Félicien Rops Museum, Namur. Covers the work of the artist F. Rops (1833-1898). * Mechelen Museum of Deportation and the Resistance. * Musée d'Art Religieux et d'Art Mosan (MARAM), Liège. (In French.) * Musée de la photographie à Charleroi, Photography museum. (In French.) * Musée de Louvain-la-Neuve, Université catholique de Louvain. See list of cast collections worldwide. (In French, also English, Dutch and German.) * Museum of Natural Sciences, Royal Belgian Institute of Natural Science, Brussels. (Also in French and Dutch.) * Royal Army and Military History Museum, Brussels. (In Dutch, French, German and English.) * Brussels museums. * Namur museums. Armenia * Sergej Parajanov Museum, Yerevan. Brunei * Royal Brunei Museum Bulgaria * National Museum of History, Sofia. Includes a searchable database of over 300 items. * University Museum of Mineralogy, Petrography and Minerals [http://paris.mgu.bg/ University of Mining and Geology St. Ivan Rilski, Sofia. ] * Museum towns. * Sofia museums. China * Henan Museum, Zhengzhou, Henan Province. (In Chinese and English.) * Beijing museums (see also here) * Chinese art museums and galleries. * Shanghai Art Museum. * Shanghai Museum. Ancient Chinese art. * Shanghai Science & Technology Museum. (In English and Chinese.) Virtual Museum of the "Cultural Revolution" and China '89. Czech Republic * Czech Pharmaceutical Museum. * Moravian Museum, Brno. Archaeology, history, numismatics, literature, music, theatre, geology, mineralogy, botany, zoology and entomology. (In Czech and English.) * Museum of Decorative Arts, Prague. * National Gallery in Prague, Center for Modern and Contemporary Art. * National Museum, Prague. (In Czech and English.) * National Technical Museum, Prague. (In Czech and English.) * Galleries contacts and addresses. * Prague. See also Museums and Galleries Image Tour. * Association of Czech, Moravian ana Silesian Museums (AMG). Includes a directory of Czech museums and galleries, and a calendar of exhibitions. (In Czech only.) Denmark * Danish Museum of Electricity. (In Danish, English and German.) * The David Collection, Copenhagen. Islamic art. * Immigrantmuseet, Stavnsholtvej. (In Danish.) * Karen Blixen Museum, Rungstedlund. (A.k.a. Isac Dinesen, also in Danish and English.) * Louisiana Museum of Modern Art. Situated on the North Zealand coast in spectacular setting. (In English and Danish.) * Museet på Koldinghus, Koldinghus. (In English and Danish.) * Museums of Natural History, Faculty of Science, University of Copenhagen. Botany, geology and zoology. Includes searchable botanical specimen database. (25,000 records.) * Naturhistorisk Museum, Århus. Natural history. (In English, Danish & German.) * National Museum of Denmark, Copenhagen. (Also in Danish.) See also related museums. * National Museum of Fine Art, Copenhagen. (In 9 languages including English.) * North Sea Museum. (Nordsømuseet, in Danish.) * Ny Carlsberg Glyptotek, Copenhagen. Archeological (especially Egyptian) artefacts, Impressionist and other paintings. (Some information in English.) * Skive Art Museum. (Mainly Danish, some information in Dutch, English and German.) * Steno Museum, University of Aarhus, Århus. (Also in Danish.) History of science and medicine. * Struer Museum. History of the town. (Also in Danish and German.) * Telephone Museum, Hellerup. (Also in Danish.) * Denmark museums. * Cultural institutions (including many museums) under the Ministry of Culture, from Kulturnet Danmark. * Storstrøm museums. (In Danish, English and German planned.) Estonia * Estonian Literary Museum. (Also in English.) * Estonian Maritime Museum (Meremuuseum), Tallinn. (In Estonian.) * Estonian National Museum, Tartu. * Estonian Open Air Museum, Tallinn. (In Estonian.) * Museum of Estonian Architecture, Tallinn. (Also in English.) * Museum of Viljandi. (Also in English.) * Museum search in Estonia. * Museums list. (In Estonian.) * Tallinn museums. (In Estonian.) Fiji * Fiji Museum. Finland * Aine Art Museum, Tornio. Finnish visual arts from 1814. (Also in Finnish.) See also Ars Nordica publications. * Alvar Aalto Museum, Jyv�skyl�. Specializes in architecture. * Botanical Museum, Finnish Museum of Natural History, Helsinki. * Finnish National Gallery, Helsinki. Fine art. (In English, Finnish and Swedish.) * Helsinki City Art Museum. Responsible for many statues and sculptures around the city. (In English, Finnish and Swedish.) * Kiasma Museum of Contemporary Art, Helsinki. (In English, Finnish and Swedish.) * The Lenin Museum, Tampere. (In English, Finnish and Esperanto.) * Museum of Central Finland, Jyväskylä. Cultural history. (Also in Finnish, German and Swedish.) * The Museumship Pommern, Âland. 1903 four-masted steel-bark ship from Glasgow, Scotland. * The National Museum of Finland, Helsinki. (Also in Finnish and Swedish.) * Spy Museum, Tampere. (In English and Finnish.) * Finnish museums information including a alphabetical list of museums (also ordered by location and by type) from the Finnish Museums Association. (Also in Finnish and Swedish.) * Nordic museum links (Finland). * Tampere. France * Château de Versailles, near Paris. (In French and English.) Includes The Carriage Museum. * Cité des Sciences and de l'Industrie, Paris. (In French and English.) * Electropolis, Mulhouse cedex. Museum of electric energy. (In French, English and German.) * French Ministry of Culture. (Mainly in French, some English.) See: ** Musées français en ligne, 259 French museums online (in French). ** The age of enlightenment in the paintings of France's national museums on-line exhibition. (In English and French.) ** Documentation, including several databases. (In French.) E.g.: *** Joconde database of more than 190,000 records (43,000 with images) describing paintings and sculptures in France's national museums, including some images. *** MUSEES database, Centre de documentation, Direction des musées de France (DMF). *** Muséofile - national database of French museums (entry price, opening hours, type of collections, etc.). ** Archaeological discovery of a decorated Palaeolithic cave near Vallon-Pont-d'Arc on 25 December 1994 (announced 17 January 1995). An interesting example where a virtual exhibition is the only way to allow instantaneous worldwide general public access without risk of damage. ** The Musée d'Art Contemporain of Lyon. Biennale Art Contemporain de Lyon '95, December 1995 - March 1996. Devoted to works of art created using new technologies. (In French and English.) * Centre Georges Pompidou, Musée national d'art moderne. (Also in French.) * The Louvre, Paris. Widely regarded as the most famous art museum in the world with the most famous painting in the world. (Also in French, Japanese, Spanish and Portuguese.) See also Louvre.edu educational resources (by subscription, in French), catalogue of 30,000 artworks (in French), virtual visit, and here. * Maison d'Ampère, Musée de l'Électricité, Poleymieux. * Musée des arts et métiers (Museum of Arts and Crafts), Paris, and the Conservatoire National de Arts et Métiers. (Mainly in French, some English and bilingual pages available.) * Musée des Augustins, Toulouse. (In French and English.) * Musée des Beaux-Arts de Bordeaux. * Musée d'Orsay, Paris. (In French.) * Musée des Beaux-Arts de Quimper. (In French.) * Musée des Beaux-Arts de Rennes. (In French.) * Musée du Cheval de Courses, Maisons-Laffitte. (In French.) * Musée Rodin, Paris. Sculpture and drawings by the artist Auguste Rodin (1840-1919) in the Hôtel Biron where he rented the ground floor. (In French and English.) * Muséum National D'Histoire Naturelle, Paris. See collections catalogue including searchable fish catalogue. (In French and English.) * Musée des télécommunications: Le Radome, Pleumeur-Bodou. * Museum of Asiatic Art, Nice. (In English, French and Japanese.) * Museum of l'Empéri, Salon-de-Provence. (Also in French.) * Museum of the Legion of Honour, Paris. (In French and English.) * Videomuseum. (In English soon - September 1997.) * Art and culture - major French museums guide. (In French, English and Italian.) * Région Centre museums. (In French and English.) * Museums, exhibitions and monuments/museums map of Paris. * Museums of L'Union Centrale des Arts Décoratifs (UCAD, the Central Union of Decorative Arts). * Maritime museums. * Giverny and Vernon museums. See also Claude Monet's garden. * Réunion des Musées Nationaux. Union of the French national museum photographs catalogue: 200,000 images from national and main regional museums. Greece * The Acropolis Museum, Athens. Situated on the Acropolis. * Archaeological Museum of Thessaloniki, Macedonia. Houses the Alexander, WWW Server of the Hellenic Ministry of Culture. * Benaki Museum, Athens. (In Greek and English.) * National Archaeological Museum of Athens. * Rhodes Jewish Museum, Rhodes. * Technical Museum of Thessaloniki. (Also in Greek.) * WebAcropol, Athens. A virtual tour of the Acropolis. * Cultural map of Greece and list of museums. Part of the Hellenic Culture information server from the Hellenic Ministry Of Culture. (In English and Greek.) * Hellenic Culture including Macedonia and Thrace. * Greece Museums. * Hellenic Museums by type. Comprehensive collection of images, etc. * Athens. * Thessaloniki. Greenland * Aasiaat Museum, Aasiaat. * Greenland National Museum & Archives (NKA), Nuuk. (In English, Danish and Kalaallisut.) * Upernavik Museum, Upermavik. * Sisimiut Museum, Sisimiut. Hong Kong * Hong Kong Museum of Art. * Hong Kong Museum of History. * Hong Kong Science Museum. * Hong Kong Space Museum. * Museums listed by the Hong Kong Tourist Association Iceland * Hafnarfjörður Museum, Hafnarfjörður. Former residence of Bjarni Sívertsen. * House of Merchants Folk Museum, Eyrarbakki. One of Iceland's oldest buildings. (In Icelandic, English, Danish and German.) * National Gallery of Iceland, Reykjavík. (In Icelandic and English.) * National Museum of Iceland, Reykjavík. * Museums and libraries in Reykjavík. India * Indian Museum, . * National Rail Museum, . * Prince of Wales Museum, . * Sulabh International Museum of Toilets, New Delhi. * Indian museums. * Forts and palaces including the Taj Mahal. Ireland * The Chester Beatty Library, Dublin. European Museum of the Year, 2002. * Crawford Municipal Art Gallery, Cork. * Dungarvan Museum, Waterford. * The Garda Museum, Dublin Castle. Museum of Ireland's national police force. * Guinness Hopstore, Dublin. Includes a Transport Museum section. * Hunt Museum, University of Limerick. Art and antiquities. * Irish Museum of Modern Art, Dublin. * National Gallery of Ireland, Dublin. * National Maritime Museum, Haigh Terrace. * National Museum of Ireland, Dublin. * National Print Museum of Ireland, Dublin. * National Transport Museum of Ireland, Howth. Israel * Science and history-related museums in Israel. * Babylonian Jewry Museum, Or-Yehuda. History of the Jews of Babylon. * Beth Hatefutsoth, the Museum of the Jewish Diaspora, Tel Aviv. Includes a virtual exhibition. * Bloomfield Science Museum, Jerusalem. (Also in English). * Edith and Rubin Hecht Museum, Haifa University. Archaeology and paintings. * Ghetto Fighters' House Holocaust and Jewish Resistance Heritage Museum, Western Galilee. (Also in English.) * Israel Museum, Jerusalem. * Israel National Museum of Science, Daniel and Matilde Recanati Center, Haifa. * Jerusalem Mosaic. Information, exhibits and images about Jerusalem. * Tel Aviv Museum of Art. * Israel museums * Tel Aviv museum information Jordon * Pella Museum. Geology and paleontology of Jordan. Indonesia * Agung Rai Museum of Art, Ubud, Bali. * Museum Geologi, Bandung. Geology. * Museum Puri Lukisan, Ubud, Bali. Balinese arts heritage. * Museum Rudana: The Art Museum of Bali, Peliatan, Ubud, Bali. * Mpu Tantular: The National Museum of East Java, Surabaya. (In English and Indonesian.) * National Museum of Indonesia, Jakarta. * Bali museums. Iraq * Iraq Museum International, Badhdad. See also the Iraq Museum. * H-Museum information. Kuwait * Tareq Rajab Museum, Hawelli. Lebanon * The Museum and Library of the Catholicosate of Cilicia. * The National Museum, Beirut. * Museums and archeology Lithuania * Lithuanian Art Museum, Vilnius. (In English and Lithuanian.) See also here. * Lithuanian Aviation Museum. * National Museum of Lithuania, Vilnius. (In English and Lithuanian.) * Museums of Lithuania (in English, French and German). Macau * Macau Museum of Art. (Also in Chinese and Portuguese.) * The Museum of Macau, opened in 1998 in the old fortress. (Also in Chinese and Portuguese.) Malaysia * Maritime Archaeology Museum, Malacca. Moldova * The National Museum of Ethnography and Natural History of the Republic of Moldova, Chisinau. Largest, oldest, most visited museum in Moldova. Nepal * Patan Museum. Traditional sacred art. Netherlands * 7th Museum, Amsterdam. A public art project. * Anne Frank House, Amsterdam. (In Dutch and English). See information on the house. See also the travelling exhibit [http://www.annefrank.com/exhibit/exhibit.html Anne Frank In the World: 1929-1945] from Anne Frank Online and the Virtual Anne Frank House. * Centraal Museum Utrecht. The oldest municipal museum in the Netherlands, including historical works of art and the Rietveld Schröder house (1924). (Mainly in Dutch.) * Computer Museum, University of Amsterdam. Scientific and industrial computing. Electronic calculators, analog computers, core memory and paper tape. * Gemeentemuseum, The Hague. Art collection including Mondrian and Escher. (Also in Dutch.) * Jan Adam Zandleven museum, Digital Town Eindhoven. Virtual museum of the Dutch painter Jan Adam Zandleven (1868-1923). (Also in Dutch.) * Laboratory for Architecture (LAVA), Eindhoven University. Archectural Guide and Gallery including Museums. * Limburgs Museum, Limburg. Includes multimedia using RealAudio. (In Dutch.) * Mauritshuis, The Hague. (In Dutch and English.) * Museon, The Hague. Science and natural history: geology, biology and ecology, history and archaeology physics and technology, ethnology. (In English and Dutch.) * Museum Boerhaave, Leiden. National Museum of the History of Science and Medicine. (In English and Dutch.) * Museum Gevangenpoort, The Hague. (In Dutch.) * National Museum of Coins and Medals, Leiden. (Also in Dutch.) * National Museum of Ethnography, Leiden. (In English and Dutch.) * Natural History Museum, Maastricht. Includes a virtual tour and kid's museum with a quiz. (In English and Dutch.) * Nederlands Textielmuseum, Tilburg. Uses of textiles with respect to industry, technology, art and design. (In English and Dutch.) * Rembrandt House Museum, Amsterdam. (In English and Dutch.) * Rijksmuseum, Amsterdam. (In English, Dutch, German, French, Italian and Spanish.) * The Software Museum, Amsterdam. Early computer software disk directory listings. * Stedelijk Museum of Modern Art, Amsterdam. Leading modern contemporary art museum in the country. Artworks, images, Java, VRML, Shockwave. (In English and Dutch.) * Technical Museum of the University of Delft. (In Dutch.) * Teylers Museum, Haarlem. Fossils and minerals, scientific instruments, medals and coins, paintings, prints and drawings. Oldest public museum and the first virtual museum in the country. (Also in Dutch, French and German.) * University Museum, Utrecht. (In Dutch.) * Van Abbemuseum, Eindhoven. Contemporary art. (In English and Dutch.) * Van Gogh Museum, Amsterdam. Mainly artworks by Vincent Van Gogh. (In English and Dutch.) * Zoological Museum, Amsterdam. * Zuiderzeemuseum. (In Dutch.) * Amsterdam museums. * Eindhoven museums. (Dutch and some English.) * Museums in the Netherlands and Search for Museums, Netherlands Board of Tourism (NBT). Succinct information, comprehensive coverage. * Holland Museums from the Netherlands Board of Tourism supported by the Netherlands Association of Museums. See English information including a directory of all museums. An excellent, comprehensive resource. * De Museumserver. Dutch museums on the Internet. (Mostly Dutch, some English.) Good, but slowed by use of Java. * Musea in Nederland. Links sorted by name, type and location. (In Dutch only.) * North Holland museums (also by city. * Museumboot, Amsterdam. Guided boat tour around major museums. New Zealand * Auckland Art Gallery Toi o Tamaki. * Auckland Museum Te Papa Whakahiku. Maori culture. * Christchurch Art Gallery Te Puna o Waiwhetu. Replaces the Robert McDougall Art Gallery & Annex, Christchurch. * Howick Historical Village, Pakuranga, Auckland. A living museum recreating a British immigrant village of the Fencible settlement. * Kauri Museum, Matakohe, Northland. The Kauri tree, timber and gum. * New Zealand Fighter Pilots Museum, Wanaka Airport. * New Zealand National Maritime Museum, Auckland. * Puke Ariki, New Plymouth. Knowledge centre, stories of Taranaki. * Te Papa Tongarewa Museum of New Zealand, Wellington. Art, history, Maori culture and the natural environment. Opened in 1998. Norway * Astrup Fearnley Museum of Modern Art, Oslo. * Munch Museum, Oslo. Official museum of the Norwegian artist Edvard Munch. (In Norwegian and English.) * Museums of Natural History, Tøyen, Oslo. * Northern Lights Planetarium. * Norwegian Emigrant Museum, Hamar. * Norwegian Museum of Science and Technology, Oslo. (In English, French and Norwegian.) * Norwegian Telecom Museum, Oslo. (In Norwegian only.) * * Tromsø Museum. (In Norwegian only.) * Search the museums from Museumsnet Norway. * Norway museum links. * Museer i Norge (from Denmark). Pakistan * Pakistan Air Force Museum, Shahra-e-Faisal, Karachi. Singapore * Lin Hsin Hsin Art Museum. Singaporean artist whose works incorporate images, sculptures, poetry and music. Includes on-line souvenir shop and toilet. * National Museum of Singapore, National Heritage Board. Includes Asia Civilisations Museum, Singapore History Museum and Singapore Art Museum. See also shop. * National University of Singapore museums. Includes the Lee Kong Chian Art Museum of Chinese Art and the Ng Eng Teng Gallery of sculpture and art. * Singapore Philatelic Museum. Stamps. Slovakia * Povazske Museum, Zilina. History of the Slovak tinker's trade. (Also in Slovak.) * Slovak National Gallery, Bratislava. Painting, sculpture, drawing, graphic art, applied art, industrial design, photography, naive art. (In Slovak.) * Slovak National Museum, Bratislava. (In Slovak; see also English information.) * Slovak museums. Slovenia * Museum of Modern History, Ljubljana. (In English and Slovene.) * National Museum of Slovenia, Ljubljana. Archaeology, history, applied arts, drawings and graphics. * Technical Museum of Slovenia, Bistra, Borovnica. Traffic, agriculture, textile, electricity, forestry, wood processing, hunting, fishing. Taiwan * National Palace Museum. (In English and Chinese.) * The World Religions Museum, Taipei. (In English and Chinese.) Thailand * Bank of Thailand Museum. * Rama IX Art Museum Foundation, Bankok. Turkey * Istanbul Museum of Painting and Sculpture. * Milet Museum, Miletos, Didim, Aydyn. Archeology. * Rahmi M. Koç Museum, Istanbul. History and development of industry. (Also in English.) * Topkapi Palace Museum * Istanbul museums * Pera Museum * Sabancı University Sakıp Sabancı Museum * İstanbul Toy Museum * Jewish Museum of Turkey * Museum of the Princes' Islands * Istanbul Military Museum * Hagia Sophia Museum * Istanbul Naval Museum * The Dogancay Museum * National Palaces * The Virtual Museum * The Istanbul Archaeological Museums * Turkish Air Force Museum * Museum for the History of Science and Technology in Islam * Istanbul Photography Museum * Populatin Exchange Museum * Ottoman Bank Museum * Elgiz Museum of Contemporary Art * Istanbul PTT Museum * Sadberk Hanim Museum * Museum of Turkish and Islamic Art * Isbank Museum * Canakkale City Museum * Bursa City Museum * Kayseri City Museum * Is Bank Museum * The Panorama 1453 Historial Museum * United Arab Emirates * Ajman Museum, Ajman. Historic fortress. * Dubai Museum. Housed in Al-Fahidi Fort, thought to be Dubai's oldest building. * Sharjah Archaeological Museum. Vatican City * Vatican Museums, The Vatican. Includes the Sistine Chapel and Raphael's Rooms. Yemen * National Museum, Sana'a. See also museum stores online for museum-related shopping. ---- This service is brought to you by Jonathan Bowen as part of VLmp. Last updated 12 April 2009. *World